


Magical Attraction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Magical Attraction

**Title:** Magical Attraction  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Flashback (prompt selected: Veela)  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluff.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Magical Attraction

~

“You mean you’re _not_ part Veela?” Harry gaped at Draco as if he’d suddenly grown an extra head.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m a pure-blood; of course I’m not Veela. That’s utterly ridiculous. What made you think such a thing?”

Harry flushed. “Well, in my defense, we have such a strong attraction that I assumed there had to be something more than just nature involved.”

“There is,” Draco purred. “My animal magnetism, my Slytherin sexiness, my universal appeal...”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I meant something... magical.”

Draco embraced him. “That _is_ magical,” he murmured.

Harry smiled. “Knew there was something.”

~


End file.
